


Unsolicited

by phantomcobie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dick Pics, Happy Ending, M/M, Moonbae, Nude Photos, One Shot, Smut, Unsolicited Dick Pics, jacob is the basketball captain because of course he is, kecob - Freeform, kevin is a broke art student, not beta read and you can probably tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomcobie/pseuds/phantomcobie
Summary: Did Kevin have a genuine interest in learning to play the guitar?Sure.Did he also have a genuine interest in his stupidly beautiful guitar instructor?Sure.In which Kevin and Jacob come to a mutual agreement to exchange guitar lessons for help with Jacob's design course.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob & Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 363





	Unsolicited

**Author's Note:**

> Two moonbae fics in the span of a week? This is embarrassing.

Did Kevin have a genuine interest in learning to play the guitar?

Sure, he did. He’d been playing the piano basically since before he could walk and had picked up relatively easily on the saxophone in high school. Now, in his second year of college, he figured he was long overdue to learn a new instrument. Did he really have the spare time to pick up on a new hobby? Probably not, but everything had seemingly fallen into place. When his old roommate got accepted into an abroad program, he’d gifted Kevin his old guitar. Something about his parents promising to send him a new one as a departing gift. At the time, Kevin had no real interest in picking up on the chords, but had accepted the gift warmly, nonetheless.

The guitar sat in the closet for a few weeks, gathering dust until one day, on the way to grab a quick meal between classes, Kevin had stumbled across an interesting flyer. The poster’s design left much to be desired, an ugly guitar clipart placed off center at the top with clashing, too-big font that read: “Guitar Lessons in Exchange for Graphic Design Help.” The bottom of the flyer had little slips with a phone number printed across them. All of the slips were still intact. 

Kevin’s eyes lingered over the awkwardly placed clipart again. Whoever this kid was, it was obvious to Kevin that they needed help. Being the very financially challenged art student that he was, it’s not like he could exactly afford guitar lessons right now. Getting to actually put his dusty guitar to use in exchange for his eye for design almost seemed too good to be true. So, he ripped one of the phone numbers off the flyer and stuck it in his pocket, set on sending his new guitar instructor a text after lunch.

Kevin was surprised when he received a reply almost instantly when he had sent the initial text message introducing himself. All he could think was, _wow, kid must be really desperate._ The flyer boy introduced himself as Jacob, an engineering student who was currently struggling to pass his graphic design course. Kevin, thinking back to the abomination Jacob had called a flyer, wasn’t exactly surprised to see his barely passing grade. He’d agreed to help, and just like that, they had set up a time for both of them to meet outside a coffee shop on campus to work on some of Jacob’s assignments and learn some basic chords.

On the day of their first meeting, Kevin had dug the guitar out of the closet, pulling it out of its fabric case just to make sure it was still presentable. He strummed it once, checking to make sure that it was still capable of sound after so long shut in the cramped closet next to his jackets and discarded converse. Satisfied, he tucked the instrument safely back into its carrying case and slung it over his shoulder. Grabbing his wallet and iPad off the counter, Kevin set off out of his apartment and down to the coffee shop. The weather was nice, sunny but cool. He felt like a bit of a jackass with the massive carrier for an instrument he had no idea how to play strapped to his back. He jammed his headphones into his ears. Maybe if he blasted Lady Gaga loud enough, he wouldn’t be able to hear the stares of students passing by.

The walk to the coffee shop from his apartment was a short one, 10 minutes tops. They had agreed to meet at one of the tables outside as to not annoy any of the shop’s patrons when the guitars came out. When Kevin reached the café, he scanned the patrons outside, looking for anyone about his age and carrying a guitar. Not seeing anyone fitting that description, Kevin pulled out his phone checking the time and preparing to send Jacob a text when he heard a soft voice call his name.

“Kevin!”

When he looked up again, his eyes were quite literally assaulted by Jacob. He was prepared for the possibility that the flyer boy might be cute, but never, in a million years had he expected him to look like this. Dude could easily pass for a live action Disney prince. His almond shaped eyes were soft, crinkled at the edges where his bright smile pushed them into the shapes of crescents. Perfect pearly teeth peeked out from beneath even more perfect plush lips. His cheeks were high and full, complimented by his lightly tanned skin. To top it all off, he had a head full of sandy blonde hair peeking out from beneath a well-worn bucket hat. In short, the dude was absolutely beautiful, and Kevin was instantly smitten.

“Jacob?” He answered dumbly.

Jacob’s already enormous smile somehow became even bigger. Kevin’s heart literally skipped a beat.

His blonde counterpart waved him over to the table. Kevin stared for a second longer before setting his guitar down next to where Jacob’s sat against a spare chair before shaking his outstretched hand. 

“Its nice to finally meet you in person,” Jacob said, still smiling brighter than the sun.

Even his voice was Disney-esque, soft and sweet. Kevin blinked at Jacob, still gripping his fingers in his own.

“Yeah man, totally,” he said trying (and probably failing) to conceal how surprised he was at how stunning his new guitar teacher was.

Jacob’s fingers glided out of his grip, pushing a cup of coffee in his direction. “I already ordered for us. I didn’t know what you’d like so I grabbed a bunch of these too,” he said pushing an arrangement of creamers and sweeteners to Kevin’s side of the table.

“Thanks, you really didn’t have to do that though,” he responded, popping the lid off the still hot coffee, and fixing it to his tastes.

Jacob waved him off. “It’s no big deal. Trust me, you’re probably gonna need it when you see the disaster I have in store for you,” he said, gesturing to his laptop in front of him.

With a few sips of his coffee, Kevin was eager to jump into working with Jacob on his assignments. Hopefully working would distract him from just how entranced he was in the others appearance. Although he was awkward at first, Kevin had to admit, focusing on helping Jacob through his assignment really did wonders to distract him from the beauty before him. It helped that Jacob had not been exaggerating when he said the assignment was a disaster.

The professor had told the class to create a logo that would represent themselves. For someone like Kevin, the project couldn’t have been an easier A. Jacob, however, was not Kevin. When he had turned the laptop around to show Kevin what he had created so far, he couldn’t keep the shock off his face. In front of him was nothing more than a black and white basketball and a lopsided music note.

Kevin pursed his lips to keep the laughter from seeping out. “It’s okay, you can laugh if you want.” Jacob assured him.

With his newly granted permission, Kevin laughed. Jacob joined in on the laughter, pulling his bucket hat off for just long enough to run an exasperated hand through his sandy hair. Kevin allowed himself to watch his hair bounce softly back into place on his forehead before Jacob replaced the hat where it was.

“Okay Troy Bolton, so you like music and basketball?” Kevin teased.

Jacob held his hands up in mock surrender. “Look, I told you it was bad.”

Although the rough draft of the logo, if it could even be called that, was awful, with Kevin’s help, they made decent headway in creating something presentable. Working on the assignment, Kevin got to know quite a bit about the flyer boy. For example, when he first saw him, Kevin thought he looked familiar. Turns out, Jacob was the captain of the university’s basketball team. Kevin wasn’t really the school spirit type, so he hadn’t attended any games, but he had seen pictures of Jacob and the rest of the team posted all around campus. He also learned that Jacob had been playing the guitar and dabbling in singing since middle school. These details were important for Kevin to assist Jacob on the assignment, but he also found himself soaking up the information out of personal interest. The image of Jacob as a sweet choir boy by day and sweaty powerhouse on the basketball court by night was quick to infiltrate his thoughts and halt his focus.

Either Jacob had picked up on Kevin’s wandering mind, or he was just tired of working himself, because he leaned back with a loud yawn and stretch. Kevin would be lying if he said his eyes didn’t immediately shoot for the tanned sliver of skin that peeked out from beneath the hem of his shirt. “You’ve really got an eye for this kind of stuff,” Jacob said mid yawn. “I think it’s my turn to hold up my end of the bargain though.”

Kevin nodded eagerly, unsheathing the guitar from its case. With Jacob’s help Kevin tuned the instrument before waiting for further instructions. If Kevin thought Jacob was hot before, he was downright sinful with a guitar in his hands. He could tell other customers of the coffeeshop agreed, several girls not even hiding their giggles and stares pointed in Jacob’s direction. If Kevin weren’t the one receiving lessons, hell, he probably would have joined them.

He really was trying his best to remember the chords Jacob was showing him, but his focus was all over the place. And by all over the place, he meant in _one_ place and that place was Jacob’s hands. His fingers, thick and calloused from years strumming guitar strings and running a ball up and down a court, still managed to glide smoothly over the neck of the guitar. Kevin all but drooled watching Jacob’s fingers flexing and bending, changing positions to fit the next chord. His mind was a total free for all, imaging those same fingers curling in much more intimate spaces. A visible shudder went down Kevin’s spine.

That’s how most of their meetings went. They would choose a mutual spot, usually a café or sometimes an empty table in the quad. They’d first work on whatever Jacob needed for his design class before pulling out the guitars. Kevin would struggle for about an hour to contain his thirst while an ever so patient Jacob would help him get his hands around different notes. He appreciated Jacob’s efforts, he really did, but he was desperate to get his hands around something else. Namely, something attached to Jacob instead of to the body of a guitar.

Despite Kevin’s pining, Jacob’s graphic design grade was on an uphill slope. Jacob, although still pretty hopeless, was a quick learner. He was also so eager to soak up all of the advice Kevin would give him. When Jacob had sent him a photo of the B he received on the personal logo assignment, Kevin nearly leapt out of his seat in the middle of his art history class. Luckily, the only person that seemed to notice his outburst of excitement was the girl sitting next to him and all she did was roll her eyes and flip her hair over her shoulder.

Kevin smiled dumbly to himself before sending an array of thumbs up and party balloon emojis in response.

* * *

Kevin sighs heavily when he finally arrives at the front of the practice gym. Admittedly, he doesn’t spend very much time on this side of campus, so it took him a bit of wandering to find the right building. Even from his position outside, he can hear the echoes of sneakers screeching and the thud of basketballs bouncing up and down.

It’s about 7:30 PM, Jacob had assured him practice would be over by 7:45. Originally Kevin was just going to show up on time, give or take a few minutes and just wait for him outside the gym; however, the temptation to see Jacob in action on the court was too great to pass up. It was already unusual for them to be meeting in the evening, all of their other sessions had been during the day. Kevin figured it wouldn’t be a big deal if he changed up their routine even more by showing up early.

With no further ado, Kevin walked into the gym, spotting the court the team was practicing on and grabbing himself and his guitar a seat in the bleachers. Only once he was settled in did he start to think maybe showing up early was a mistake. The team was in the midst of what appeared to be a very heated 3 on 3 game. Kevin had spent an unhealthy amount of time imagining what Jacob would look like on the court since they had met. Once again, his imagination fell short from reality.

Jacob was a walking GQ magazine cover. His blonde hair slick with his sweat and matted to his forehead, tan biceps out on display and flexing every time he dribbled the ball in a new direction. Jacob was fast and calculative on the court, his usually soft and kind expression replaced with one of fierce concentration. He darted around his teammates, bouncing with his powerful legs, and shooting the ball into the air, a perfect arch straight into the net. Satisfied with his own performance, Jacob pumped a fist into the air before jogging back down to the opposite end the court. Once he was in position, he lifted the bottom hem of his shirt to wipe some of the sweat beading on his forehead. His toned stomach was hidden as quick as it appeared, and yet, it still left Kevin dumbfounded and slightly lightheaded from his seat in the stands.

Coming to watch the last 15 minutes of practice was definitely a mistake.

By the time 7:45 did roll around, Kevin’s pants were the slightest bit tighter, particularly in the crotch region. He silently thanked past Kevin for choosing to wear the oversized hoodie he currently donned. He was busy rearranging said hoodie to seem less inconspicuous when Jacob came trotting out of the locker room, hair dripping from a shower. He had changed into fresh clothes, a faded concert t-shirt and a pair of grey joggers.

When he spotted Kevin in the stands, his smile was deafening. “Kevin!”

Kevin’s stomach did somersaults at the sight. He exited the bleachers and met Jacob halfway across the court, noticing the clean scent of his bodywash. “Hey, sorry I got here so early. I miscalculated how far the gym was from my apartment.”

“No big deal, I’m glad you got to come see some of practice. You really should come to a game sometime.”

Kevin nodded, a light blush decorating the tops of his cheeks. He’d gotten a half-chub from just watching 15 minutes of practice. He was afraid he’d end up in the ER if he went to an actual game. He was about to brush Jacob’s offer off with a joke when he saw Jacob’s eyes dart warily over the guitar case. He scratched the back of his still dripping head.

“Look, I know I promised we’d get some lessons in tonight, but I’m beat and also kind of starving. What do you say we just grab something to eat?”

The pause that followed Jacob’s question was several beats too long as Kevin’s brain tried to wrangle the idea of grabbing a late dinner with Jacob. No graphic design homework or guitar lessons to distract him? He could already see a disaster in the making. He saw little red “Abort Mission” signals flash across his vision for a moment. There was no way he’d be able to have a normal meal with Jacob. Especially not after witnessing him trotting up and down the basketball court like an actual runway model. A very tanned, sweaty one in basketball shorts.

As the moment continued to stretch on without Kevin accepting his offer, Jacob began to look a little uncomfortable. He shoved his hands in his pockets and rolled back on his heels. “I mean if you really wanna get some lessons in tonight, I guess I could manage, I’ll just have to stop back by my—”

“No,” Kevin blurted, raising his hands to stop Jacob from proceeding. “Some food sounds good, I actually forgot to grab something before heading over so that’ll be perfect.”

Jacob, convincing Kevin even further that he was an actual angel, breaks into a huge grin. Kevin really wished he wouldn’t smile like that, not at just the suggestion of Kevin agreeing to grab something to eat with him. It gave him way too much hope that maybe the basketball star was just as interested as he was.

“Burgers sound good? I know a diner not too far from here.”

Kevin nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine. You mind if we stop by my place on the way over there? I’d rather not tote this thing all the way there and back,” he said, gesturing to the guitar.

Jacob spares the guitar the briefest of glances before nodding. “Yeah, no problem.”

They chat on the entire walk to Kevin’s apartment, and up the stairs. Jacob is still chattering on about how Into the Spider-Verse is the best piece of spiderman cinema the world has ever seen, animated or not when Kevin turns the key in the lock and walks into the dark apartment. Jacob stands politely in the entry way, which he’s grateful for. He can barely breathe at just the idea of Jacob in his home, he doesn’t even want to know how he’d act if Jacob had dared to follow him into his bedroom. Kevin drops the guitar off on his bed, and just like that they are out of his home and back on their journey to the diner. 

He hadn’t really had the chance to notice before, what with them being preoccupied over completing assignments or learning new chords, but wow, Jacob could really talk. He offered a stream of endless conversation and Kevin allowed himself to be completely swept away. Even while they were both munching on greasy burgers and even greasier fries, Jacob continued to talk. Maybe that sounds gross, but Kevin can vouch that absolutely nothing Jacob could do would be gross.

Quite the contrary, in fact. Kevin wished he could put Jacob’s voice on vinyl so he could drop the stylus and listen to him forever.

His voice, much like the rest of him, was soft and gentle. There were moments too, when his voice would drop a few octaves, usually when he was starting to get tired or frustrated with his work for his design course. Kevin savored those moments like expensive chocolates, letting them dissolve on his tongue.

Divulging from reality for just a moment, Kevin let his mind wander. His imagination slinked back to the practice gym, Jacob all sweaty and out of breath. Adding further to the playground of sin he called his mind, Kevin envisioned Jacob’s voice, dropping to that lower register he loved so much. All of a sudden, Kevin was there too, bare chest aligned in the center of Jacob’s much broader one. Imaginary Kevin shuddered, gripping onto tanned biceps as Jacob whispered a mantra of his name right into his ear.

“Kevin!” Jacob said, sending a limp french fry in his direction. The fry hit him square between his eyebrows with a thwap before falling into his lap pathetically.

Kevin blinked a few times, brought back to reality with a start. He shot Jacob an accusatory look, rubbing the grease from the french fry off his forehead with a napkin.

“Thought I lost you for a second there,” Jacob muttered, taking a large gulp of his coke. 

Kevin made a point of ignoring the way his Adam’s apple bobbed. “Sorry, I guess I got lost in my own thoughts.”

Jacob hummed, swirling his straw around in the half-emptied beverage. “What are you thinking about?”

Kevin scoffed. _As if he’d really want to know._ “It’s big brain artist stuff, you probably wouldn’t understand.”

Jacob readies another fry to throw at him, but Kevin uses a spare basket as a shield. Before any more chaos can ensue, they fall back in their previous rhythm, playfully arguing over their clashing taste in music. Once their plates are cleared and red Coca-Cola glasses emptied, they split the bill and head back into the crisp evening air. The agree to walk together to the mid-points between their apartments before going in separate directions.

Before they had eaten, both of their paces were quick, eager to reach the diner and fill their stomachs. Now full, the boys walk at a leisurely pace, enjoying the crisp air and each other’s company. The endless river of chatter from earlier has emptied into a still pool, both just relishing in the silence. Once they stumbled upon the halfway point, Jacob stops, hands in his pockets.

Confused, Kevin stops as well, turning around to face Jacob. “Maybe we should skip out on lessons more often?” He murmurs, almost too quiet for Kevin to catch.

“And let you fail Graphic Design?”

Jacob shoves him playfully. “Oh shut up, I barely even need your help anymore.”

Kevin raises his eyebrows and they both laugh. Once they recollect themselves, they both just stand there as if they’re waiting for the other to say something first. The moment is getting a little too awkward, so Kevin speaks up, “Well, uh, see you?”

Jacob looks at him, frowning. Kevin replays his words in his head, trying to figure out what he could have said to make Jacob react in that way. Before he can find an answer, Jacob smiles softly, nowhere near as bright as he had earlier. “Yeah, I’ll text you.”

He doesn’t wait on Kevin to respond, turning on his heels and walking in the other direction. Kevin watches him leave for a moment, his chest tight with the feeling that he had missed out on something important.

* * *

Back in his apartment, Kevin feels antsy. He decides to take a quick shower, but the hot water only serves to rile him up. As the water beats against his back, Kevin stares down at his slowing hardening erection. He reaches for it, his hand hesitating ever so minutely before wrapping around the base. He gives himself a few slow tugs, pulling the breath from his lungs in the process. It’s nice, but nowhere near enough. He reaches around with his unoccupied hand to tease over his entrance.

He gasps, head falling against the wall of a shower as his finger slowly breaches his entrance. Its tantalizingly slow despite the desperation he feels collecting in his abdomen. It’d be so easy to just add another finger, and quicken his pumps, and yet, in the back of his mind, Kevin knows neither would leave him satisfied. He needs other hands on him tonight. Preferably tanned, guitar string calloused fingers, but he knows those are out of the question.

Releasing his erection, Kevin turns off the shower head, stepping out and drying his hair with a towel before letting it fall around his shoulders. With a wicked idea in mind, Kevin makes a very wet and very naked dash across his apartment to grab his cellphone from where it was charging. When he returns to the bathroom, he closes the door to trap the remaining steam. He runs a hand along the mirror, clearing a Kevin sized gap in the mist. Satisfied, Kevin runs a hand through his hair to rustle his still dripping locks before posing and snapping a picture of his reflection. He tries a few different angles and poses before checking the results in his gallery.

Flipping through the photos, Kevin has to admit, they’re some of his best. His black hair falls into his eyes, covering most of his face save for his sharp jaw leading down his slender chest, still covered in beads of water. His erection stands proud and pink between his legs along with a neatly groomed patch of pubic hair. The picture cuts off where the tops of his thighs curve. 

Yeah, the pictures are definitely some of his best. Are they entirely too good to send to a quick booty call? For sure, but he knows they’ll do the trick. He selects his favorite photo and scrolls through his contact list, looking for the proper candidate. He lands on another art major he’d hooked up with a couple weeks ago. The guy had been a pretty decent lay and had a pretty cock, so Kevin mindlessly clicks on his name followed by the send icon.

“And now, we wait.”

He dances out of the bathroom, tossing his phone onto the bed before drying off and pulling on his “I’m getting absolutely destroyed tonight” boxer briefs.

* * *

He has relocated to the couch, flipping mindlessly through his Netflix suggestions, and waiting for his phone to buzz. He does his best to exercise some self-restraint, his hand only wandering into his underwear a couple of times. The longer he sits there, reading plot overviews, the more impatient he becomes. His phone has balanced on the arm of the couch silent and undisturbed for well over ten minutes now.

He scowls at the unmoving piece of technology. He did not just send the best nude he’s ever taken to be ignored like this. Sure, the text was completely out of the blue, but he still saw no purpose for himself to still be sitting here in his good underwear with no response. Kevin continues to pout, almost ready to scroll through his contacts and find another target when his phone buzzes. He jumps up, snatching his phone off the arm of the chair and checking his notifications. He audibly groans when he realizes it’s just a twitter notification.

Annoyed, he clicks on his messaging app, fully prepared to send a passive aggressive text to his failed booty call when he sees it.

At the top of his messaging app, in bright bold letters he sees:

**Flyer Boy**

Image attached.

His finger hovers over the phone screen for a second, pure horror written across every feature of his body. When he clicks on the message, his suspicions are confirmed.

He had accidentally sent the picture to Jacob. The picture of him, in all his soaking wet nakedness, to Jacob.

He drops the phone as if it is scalding hot, retreating to the other end of the couch. He viciously rubs his eyes with his fingers. He cannot believe he could be such an idiot. Of the 100s of contact in his phone, he just had to accidentally clicked on Jacob’s name. He could not possibly think of a worst-case scenario. He would have rather accidentally sent the photo to all of his extended family members in some fucked up group chat than to have sent it to Jacob.

He swears he is gonna be sick and then he hears a knock on the door. His entire body goes still, his lungs stopping their regularly scheduled activities. He stares dumbly at the door for a few beats, considering his options. He could just ignore it; pretend he isn’t home. The idea starts to sound better and better as the moments stretch on, but then he starts to feel guilty. If the visitor is Jacob, he owes him an apology and an explanation. Maybe he can salvage what remains of their just budding friendship and move on.

Grabbing a throw blanket and wrapping it around his bare shoulders, Kevin makes his way over to the door, counting his steps under his breath. He grasps the doorknob, taking a moment before turning and creaking the door open a sliver. A very rustled looking Jacob occupies his door frame. Their eyes meet.

“I’m so sorry—” Kevin attempts to croak before the door is slung the rest of the way open and Jacob is pushing his way inside. Kevin stumbles backwards, confused as Jacob kicks the door shut and then proceeds to do the unthinkable.

He kisses Kevin.

All of his higher brain function ceases in that very moment and all he can do is tangle his fingers in Jacob’s hair as his back collides with the wall behind him. Jacob has him caged in his own entry way, lips moving fiercely against his own. Its messy, oh so messy. Their teeth clink and catch on each other’s lips and he knows he’s probably tugging on Jacob’s hair so hard he’s ripping it out from the roots. If it weren’t for his burning need for oxygen and his still lingering confusion, Kevin would have never separated their lips.

When they do break apart, they’re still close enough to brush noses, Jacob’s breath ghosting along the tops of his cheeks. “Sorry it took me so long,” Jacob pants between placing hot kisses along Kevin’s jaw. “I couldn’t remember if it was this building or the next.”

Kevin gulps loudly, his fingers digging into Jacob’s shoulders. “Ohmygod,” Kevin mumbles, his thoughts moving a mile a minute. Jacob’s hands have slid down from where they were placed on the wall to drag along the lines of Kevin’s hips. Jacob leans in to capture his lips again, but Kevin hesitates, turning his head to side slightly. “Wait.”

At the slightest notion of Kevin’s hesitation, Jacob retracts his hands, putting some space in between them. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to literally jump you. That picture was just, wow, unbelievable.”

Kevin stands there, bareback pressed against the wall with his mouth hanging dumbly open. He studies Jacob for a moment. He is still wearing the same outfit he was wearing when they went out to eat, albeit a little more tussled now. There is also a noticeable bulge tenting the front of his joggers. Kevin’s mouth goes dry.

“You’renotgonnabeleivethis,” he mumbles out in one incomprehensible blurb.

Jacob just looks at him, confused. “What?”

“I didn’t mean to send that picture to you. It was an accident.”

Realization dawns on Jacob’s face and his jaw drops. He turns away from Kevin, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “Oh my—, are you serious?” He paces in small circles, clenching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. “I’m so sorry Kevin, I should have text you first, I’m such an idiot.”

“Nononono,” Kevin stutters, reaching out to grab Jacob and halt him in his pacing. “That’s not what I meant at all. I—, you are leagues better than the guy I meant to send that picture to.” 

Jacob pauses, eyes flicking to where Kevin’s hands are wrapped around his wrists before looking him in the eyes. “I’m gonna need you to do some serious explaining.”

Kevin is all too eager to do just that, loosening his grip on Jacob’s arms as he explains the whole situation in a rush. His dignity be damned, he even includes all the thirsting he has done since their first meeting. Jacob just stares at him, his lips perked in a small, cute o expression.

Once Kevin has finished explaining the situation, Jacob speaks again. “So basically, what you’re telling me is, I can keep kissing you?”

Laughter bubbles up and out of Kevin’s mouth, loud and cheerful. “I hope you plan on doing a lot more than just kissing me.”

Jacob laughs too, before tugging Kevin back into his arms. As Jacob assaults his lips, Kevin steers them backwards down his humble hallway and into his bedroom. He’s not sure how he did so, but he even manages to get Jacob’s shirt off along the way. His hands are greedily exploring every dip of Jacob’s chest and stomach when they stumble into his bedroom.

Kevin flips their positions, pushing Jacob down onto the comforter covering the bed. Kevin had been mindful enough earlier to make his bed up all nice and neat for his dick appointment. At the time, he had no idea it’d be Jacob ruining his sheets tonight.

Jacob leans up on his elbows, running his hands through his hair and staring at Kevin slinking up in between his legs. Kevin places a feather light and teasing kiss on Jacob’s lips, pushing his shoulder down onto the bed when Jacob attempts to deepen the contact. Jacob falls back with a gasp as Kevin continues placing open mouthed kisses down along his neck. He experimentally sucks in certain areas, encouraged at the breathy sighs Jacob keeps making beneath him.

His tongue travels lower, dipping into the crevices of his collar bones before sliding down his chest. He knows he’s being a massive tease, but he can’t bring himself to care, his body thrumming with the excitement of making Jacob moan. He finally reaches the waistband of Jacob’s sweats, nipping at the bunched-up fabric. He hums in approval when Jacob sucks in a breath. He peers upwards, meeting Jacob’s heated gaze, the blonde’s pupils blown wide.

Jacob reaches down, cupping Kevin’s face in his rough palm, his thumb running over his lower lip. Kevin grins, tongue peeking out to run over the digit, earning a loud groan from Jacob. 

“You want me to suck you off?” He teases, nibbling on the tip of his thumb.

Jacob’s hips buck upwards, seemingly against his will, and Kevin roughly presses his hips back down and against the mattress. “Y-yes, Kevin. Please.”

Kevin coos before placing a kiss below Jacob’s navel and pulling the grey joggers along with his underwear down in one smooth motion. Saliva pools in his mouth at the sight of Jacob’s erection springing from the confines of his pants. It slaps against Jacob’s abdomen and Kevin licks his lips, eyeing the precum beading at the tip. Curious, Kevin fingers at the slit, collecting the liquid and sliding it along the underside of his dick. Jacob gasps, fingers clenching in the sheets.

Having mercy on him, Kevin leans forward, pulling the head into his mouth. His eyes roll back, a moan escaping his chest at the feel of Jacob, hot and heavy on his tongue. He’s barely had his dick in his mouth for 2 seconds and he’s addicted to the feeling, his lips stretched around Jacob’s girth. He sinks down, admittedly a little too fast out of his excitement. He pulls off, choking lightly.

Jacob sits up, running his fingers along Kevin’s cheeks. “Be careful, baby.”

Kevin keens at the pet name, nuzzling into Jacob’s hand for a second before moving his attention back to the place between Jacob’s legs. He licks a long stripe up the base of his dick to the tip before sinking back down again. Jacob’s hand remains on Kevin’s head, gently caressing his cheeks with the rough pads of his fingers as Kevin continued to bob up and down. Quickly adjusting to Jacob’s girth, Kevin sinks dangerously low, the tip brushing against the back of his throat.

Jacob moans his name, fingers moving into his hair to pull ever so slightly. He knows he’s making a mess, excess salvia dripping out of the corners of his mouth and offering just enough glide for him to stroke the small portion of Jacob’s cock that he just can’t get his lips around. Jacob is making little choked out noises, his usually soft voice tinged with arousal. Without Jacob giving any warning, Kevin can tell he’s close by the twitching of his hips and clenching of his thighs.

“K-kevin stop. If you keep going, I’ll—”

Kevin pulls off with a messy pop, wiping the drool and precum from his face with the back of his hand. Jacob groans, kicking his pants the rest of the way off before pulling Kevin upwards and basically into his lap. They gasp into each other’s mouths, tongues tangling in a languid embrace.

If he weren’t sporting such a raging hard-on, Kevin thinks he could stay just like this forever. Jacob’s hand snakes around, cupping the front of his underwear, shattering his train of thought. A loud whine escapes Kevin’s lips before he can cover his mouth.

“F-fuck,” he moans, hips gyrating into Jacob’s palm.

Jacob’s fingers dance over the waistband, his finger dipping inside experimentally. “Can I?” He asked, pulling back far enough to look Kevin in his half-lidded eyes.

“Yes, hurry up,” he replies, lifting his hips so Jacob can remove them. He watches satisfied as Jacob leans them backwards, tossing the underwear to the side as he hovers over Kevin. 

Jacob runs his fingers down the long line of Kevin’s body, gently nudging his thighs apart. Kevin moans, his sounds high-pitched and needy. He promises himself that he’ll save his embarrassment for the morning. 

Jacob sits back on his heels, just admiring Kevin laid before him. Under his focused scrutiny, Kevin almost has the urge to close his legs and hide from his gaze. Jacob’s hands, tracing patterns on his inner thighs stop him from doing as such. Frustrated with Jacob avoiding every part of him that he wants him to touch, Kevin leans over to dig around in the drawer of his bedside table. He pulls out a condom and bottle of lube, tossing them at Jacob’s chest.

“Ohmygod can you _please_ get on with it?”

Jacob grabs the bottle of lube, biting his lip and thumbing over the cap. He looks up at Kevin. “Are you sure you wanna do this?”

Kevin groans. “Save it, yes I’m sure. I was sure the moment I saw you.”

That is all the convincing Jacob needs apparently, pouring a generous amount of the lube into his palm and rubbing his hands together to warm it up. Kevin’s stomach does somersaults in anticipation.

He reminds himself to relax and breathe and Jacob leans forward, slicked finger tracing the puckered skin at his entrance. When Jacob looks into his eyes one last time for the signal to go ahead, Kevin just nods, thin bottom lips gripped between his teeth.

Once he’s past the initial discomfort of the intrusion, Kevin is making more choked, high-pitched sounds. Jacob’s fingers tracing the contours of his body, although divine, have nothing on how mind blowing they feel inside of him. Jacob takes his time, pressing against his walls with care and slowly preparing him for more. It’s so breath takingly good, Kevin’s fingers balling angrily in the cloth of the comforter as Jacob adds a second and then a third finger. He continues to curl and scissor his fingers, Kevin letting out a combination of high-pitched moans and expletives.

Jacob’s fingers are so close to reaching that bundle of nerves deep within him, but its not enough. Kevin’s hand ventures down, blindly reaching for Jacob’s cock in a silent plea for him to hurry and take him already. Jacob takes the message, sliding his fingers out of Kevin and rolling the condom on. Kevin groans, hating the emptiness and now consumed by his greedy need to be filled. He is almost too impatient for Jacob to even slather more lube over his now covered erection.

Kevin whines and Jacob shooshes him. “Hold on baby, I’ve got you.” He scoots forward, lining himself up with Kevin’s now loosened hole. The tip of his erection just barely brushes the flutter between Kevin’s legs and he’s groaning.

“Please hurry Jacob, I need you so bad.”

Leave it to Jacob to press a sweet kiss to his forehead in such a heated situation. The gesture although adorable, is not exactly what Kevin is looking for right now. He is about to voice as such when Jacob breaches his entrance.

The breath is knocked from Kevin’s lungs. The stretch is slow and delicious. Jacob is delicate with Kevin, making sure he’s adjusted before pushing in further. Kevin knows Jacob’s care is necessary, but he feels like he’s going to die if Jacob doesn’t start thrusting into him for real soon.

After what feels like ages, Kevin finally sinks home, his balls brushing against Kevin’s cheeks. He lets out the millionth wanton moan of the night. Jacob captures the noise with his mouth, pressing a heated kiss to his lips. Kevin is so distracted by meeting Jacob’s kisses that he doesn’t try to rush Jacob to start moving. Only after Jacob starts slowly pulling back out does he realize that was his plan all along.

Jacob thrusts shallowly at first, prioritizing Kevin’s comfort. The slow drag is amazing, but Kevin is still all too eager for Jacob to really fuck into him. He wraps his legs around his waist, pushing his heels into his lower back, trying to physically send the message that he’s ready for more. Thankfully, Jacob gets the idea, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back home in one fluid motion. As Jacob continues his rhythmic motions in and out, Kevin decides sex with literally anybody else is and will forever be pointless. In every sense of the word, Jacob is _ruining_ him. 

When Jacob finally hits that spot inside him, he swears he sees stars. “Fuck Jacob right there,” he babbles, clinging tighter to Jacob’s sweaty back.

Jacob, just like in their lessons, takes instruction scarily well, pounding into the precise location Kevin tells him to. Kevin loses his ability to form any semblance of a coherent thought, the only sounds coming out his mouth warped moans and chants of Jacob’s name.

Jacob, approaching his own release judging by his pants and the desperate motions of his hips, reaches between them to fist Kevin in his palm. Kevin clenches his eyes shut, losing himself in the pleasure, the tension building in his abdomen. “J-Jacob, I’m gonna come,” he gasps into his neck.

Jacob continues his piston like thrusts, “Me too,” more pants. “Kevin, come with me.” 

Jacob’s words wrack through his entire body, his release leaving him shaking and stuttering garbled attempts at Jacob’s name. He clings weakly to Jacob’s shoulders as he continues to rock within him chasing his own release. Kevin cups his face in his hands, forcing their eyes to meet. The eye contact sends Jacob over the edge, his hips stuttering and continuing to shallowly thrust as he rides out his orgasm.

Kevin shudders with over stimulation, still high from his own orgasm. When Jacob, finally stills, they stay like that, breathing heavily against each other’s sweat slicked skin. Starting to feel sticky, Kevin nudges Jacob, who pulls out, tying the end of the condom up before tossing it in the waste basket near the bed. Kevin stays in his spot, fucked out and content when Jacob leaves the bed.

He returns with a warm washcloth, wiping the mess off of Kevin. Kevin smiles lazily at Jacob’s ministrations. “Hmm, thanks for taking care of me.”

Jacob presses a soft kiss to his lips, silencing him. “Is it okay if I stay here tonight?” He whispers against his lips.

Kevin nods, pulling him down into the bed, wrapping his long limbs around Jacob to prevent him from escaping, even though he isn’t even trying to.

* * *

The next morning, when he wakes up, he finds Jacob sitting up in the bed next to him and checking his phone. Kevin smiles, relieved to see that he hadn’t slipped out in the middle of the night. He rolls over, placing his head on Jacob’s chest.

“G’mornin’,” he mumbles.

Jacob smiles, the sight too deafening for Kevin’s still sleep laden eyes. He squints, throwing his hands up as if he is shielding himself from the rays of Jacob’s smile. This only makes him smile brighter, pulling him up into a sweet, closed mouth kiss.

When he pulls back and snatches his own phone off the bedside table, he realizes he has slept through one of his classes. He can’t really bring himself to care too much, not with an actual angel lounging next to him in his bed. Lazily, he checks his messages, not paying any mind to Jacob peering over his shoulder.

Jacob leans forward, scrunching his nose at the messages on Kevin’s screen. “Can you change my name in your phone?”

Kevin’s eyes trail over the black lettering on the LED screen. “What, you don’t like flyer boy?” 

Jacob makes a face, Kevin laughs, tossing the phone aside and pulling him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations if you got through this! I’ll hopefully be dipping my toes into some other tbz pairings soon. I’m currently cooking up some ideas for Juyeon and Eric or maybe even Changmin and Jacob? I dunno, so don’t hold me to either of those.  
> Anyways, as always, thank you for reading and comments + kudos are greatly appreciated!!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/phantomcobie)


End file.
